Jamaica
Jamaica is a mutant, artificially created by the Transigen Project to use as a soldier. She has the mutant ability to manipulate plants. Biography ''Logan Jamaica was one of the mutant children genetically engineered by Zander Rice as part of Project X-23. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by unidentified Mexican women. The mutant children were supposed to become soldiers, but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. After the X-24 project was a success, and the X-23 Project a failure, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. With the help of the nurses, who had grown attached to the children, the mutant children escaped to find Eden, a safe haven for mutants in North Dakota, while Laura was spirited away and adopted by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez. When Laura finally made it to Eden, with her biological father Logan, Logan collapses from injuries he endured along the way. Jamaica and the other mutant children nursed Logan back to health. 2 days later, while Logan was asleep, Bobby, Stephen, Charlotte, and Gideon, use pairs of scissors to trim off most of Logan's beard. When he awakens, he sees the mutant children present giggling, feels his beard, goes to a mirror, and sees that some of the children trimmed it off, and tells them that it's not funny. Logan notices Rictor walking up the stairs, and asks how long he's been out, as the 2 mutants exit the room. The next day, Jamaica and the other mutant kids begin their hike through the woods to cross the boarder into Canada where they can be safe. However, the Reavers, led by Donald Pierce are following them. When Jamaica is running from 2 of the Reavers, Jamaica uses her powers to kill the both of them but fails notice the third sneaking up on her and she is captured with the other mutant kids, except Laura, and taken to Rice. When Logan and Laura then confront the Reavers to save her and the others, Logan shoots Rice and kills him, and Jamaica and the kids make their escape. However, Pierce releases Logan's clone, X-24 to fight him. When Pierce tries help X-24, Jamaica watches as Bobby, Joey, Delilah and Charlotte to kill Pierce. But X-24 fatally wounds Logan, before Laura kills him with an adamantium bullet. Jamaica along with the other mutant kids, tearfully watch as Logan dies. They then hold a funeral for Logan, then after the funeral, Jamaica and the others continue with their way to cross the Canadian boarder. Powers *'Plant Manipulation''' - Jamaica has the power to manipulate plants, including wood, vines, and plants. She has wide-range of control over her powers as she was able to use the plants on the ground, and from the trees to envelope and obliterate 2 Reavers. Relationships Friends= *Gabriela Lopez † - Former Ally and Savior *Wolverine † - Former Ally and Friend *X-23 Children - Friends **April **Bobby **Charlotte **Delilah **Erica **Gideon **Jackson **Joey **Jonah **Julie **Laura **Mira **Rebecca **Rictor **Stephen **Tamara **Tomás |-|Enemies= *Donald Pierce † - Enemy **Reavers † - Enemies and Victims *X-24 † - Enemy *Zander Rice † - Enemy Trivia *Jamaica, Charlotte, Erica, and April all possess the mutant ability to manipulate plants. Category:X-23 Children Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Mexicans Category:Logan characters Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Cameo